


Meeting A Killer

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: Short Story Collection [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: First Meetings, Serial Killers, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: The sun had been up, shimmering over the snow-frosted grass as his light steps crossed the salted pathways and into the groove which scarred the side of the mountain.





	Meeting A Killer

He rubs his knee, eyes closed and still. His usual pose that he will take up for an hour each day. A soft sigh from the watching pair of eyes. How they had met and how he was in the house was a memory Jake will never forget.

*****

The sun had been up, shimmering over the snow-frosted grass as his light steps crossed the salted pathways and into the groove which scarred the side of the mountain. From here it was an easy walk to the lake with skating boots - which belonged to his mother and that Jake was returning - in hand, wrapped like a parcel to minimise the danger of being cut.

"Oh no.... Another blizzard...." He grunted, eyes ferreting out the clouds he was trained to look out for. As a precaution he always stayed in the groove as it had many nooks and crannies he could take shelter in. The youngish man, 22 years, found one and slipped inside. Warmth. Much better, he mused, napping to pass time.

Ropes bit into his wrists and elbows while his eyes sought out the face of the figure resting with one knee up, right hand resting and missing part of the lump just below the thumb. A chiseled jawline and trimmed beard dangled from a few scars, looking like he had been shot in the face. Green eyes narrowed and then closed.

*****

"You think a lot."

"Yes I do."

Jake watches the man flick a fly off his shoulder.

 


End file.
